Last Chance
by Loki'sbae
Summary: The New York institute has fallen, taking all of the shadow hunters you know and love with it. Well, except one...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my story Last Chance. This is my first fanfic so if anyone seems ooc sorry! I don't think this is very good but i decided to upload just to see what kind of response i would get. I do not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

I wasn't there. I wasn't there when they died. I wasn't there when the New York institute fell, when Alec, Isabelle, Maryse and Clary died. All that was left was wreckage and broken bodies littered around the site.

They had died hours before i got to them, and it was my fault, my own fault, my own most grievous fault. If i hadn't have gone to find Sebastian, if i had just listened to Clary none of this would have happened. Sebastian and his army wouldn't of got to them, got to her. I lay there just next to her, never letting go.

I don't know how long i was there for, just laying next to the bodies. I had tried countless iratzes but nothing was working.I don't even remember Jocelyn arriving and seeing her daughter's lifeless body. I just remember running. And that's when the screaming started.

The lightwoods' funerals were separate. I attended each of them, burning with rage. Wherever Sebastian was he was soon to be dead. No doubt about it i would find him and kill him in the most painful, slow way possible.

Clary was buried today. I watched from afar as I couldn't bring myself to get close to see as they lowered the coffin that held the beautiful girl i loved so dearly, into the ground. I couldn't bear to hear Jocelyn's broken sobbing and see Magnus' face that once held light and youth, dulled by tragedy. His hair held no colour and wasn't even gelled. It was just flat black, proving he was just a shell.

Simon was there also, dressed in black, his face tear streaked. Of course. I forgot that he grew up with Clary momentarily. I edged closer and that's when he spotted me.

Simon took off running towards me. I couldn't face him then; it was too soon. I would never out run him, goddamn vampire speed. "Wait!" He yelled "Jace." He was suddenly in front of me.

"What do you want Daylighter?" I snarled. I had just wanted to be alone.

"I want to know why you let them all die. How could you not save them? It's your fault!" He broke off and began to sob.

"Don't you think that i am aware of this?" All of my pent up emotions began to leak through my composed mask. "If i had just listened to Clary when she had told me not to follow Sebastian then she wouldn't be.. She wouldn't be.."

"DON'T SAY IT!" He screamed "NO!"

"Dead." I choked out. I turned away and ran from him, ran from the pain.

I ended up at Magnus' apartment. I had never liked it there but it had seemed like it was the only place left at the time. I let myself in with my Steele, using the opening rune that she had taught me. I ignored Chairman Meow's pathetic mewling sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Everyone was dead.

Magnus had come in hours later. He simply sat down next to me. We said nothing for about half an hour, understanding each other's pain. Magnus broke the silence soon after that. "It wasn't your fault."

I glared at him. "Of course it was. I always protected them."

"They didn't need your protection."

"I should have been there though!" I bursted out "Maybe their fate would have been different if i'd just listened!"

"You couldn't have known he would have attacked the institute."

I didn't reply to this.

"I could have though," Magnus said, his green cat eyes glittering. "Do you know what i want now? Revenge." I sat up straight at this! With Magnus being a warlock we could track Sebastian down and kill him.

"When can we start?"


	2. an

This isn't an update. I feel like this story is so childish and awful that I don't really want to continue it, as much as I would like to for my readers. When I wrote this i stupidly only wrote the first and last parts and, as hard as I try, I can't come up, with any ideas that would be interesting enough to fill that missing chapter. I'd like to apologise for this and I will hopefully try writing for some other fandoms as I have A LOT of ideas buzzing around in my head. :)


End file.
